Bickslow
Bickslow (ビックスロー Bikkusurō) is a 22 year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up the Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Bickslow is a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards. Bickslow’s large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes’ sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards. His black Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the upper part of his own tongue, often visible due to him sticking it out. Until recently, Bickslow applied dark nail polish to his fingernails. Bickslow’s upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see, but preventing others from being affected by his Figure Eyes. He wears large armbands, and he has large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist is circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waistguard made of cloth, which comes in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark “''X''”, reaching down below his knees. Under such waistguard, Bickslow dons a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an “''X''” formation. Such pants are tucked inside a pair of light, armored greaves. When Bickslow returned to Tenrou Island alongside Freed Justine and Gildarts Clive to save his guildmates, he was shown in a new attire: the upper part of his body is still covered by a dark cloth, which, however, now is almost completely plain, with the exception of a pair of lines on his chest, which slightly jut outwards in its upper part; his separate shoulder pads were replaced by a unique one, reminiscent of a mantle, bearing the same color of the cloth covering his chest and having lighter-colored edges, that connects to a leather collar. His hood now sports a furry red crest on the back of it, and his visor is replaced by a more elaborated one, with bolts on its center and secured to his head by many bands; which further accentuate his knight-like appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 1 He doesn’t have armbands anymore, instead he sports three metal bangles circling each of his biceps, and his waistguard was replaced by a simple, long and fair skirt-like cloth, held up by a large metal belt bearing Fairy Tail’s symbol on its front. Bickslow’s pants and boots, on the other hand, seem to be the same he used to wear. After returning from Tenrou Island in X791, Bickslow donned a yet new outfit. He wears a dark shirt that is covered by a black cape with black fur surrounding the neck and shoulders. The cape is held together by a metallic emblem and the edges are decorated by a band of the same metallic texture with small circles decorating the entire length of it. Bickslow's head is covered by a gray-colored clothing and his knight-like visor. He wears two gauntlets that are the same color as his cape and are edged by the same metallic material and the same spherical decorations. He also seems to wear the same mantle over his trousers and the same boots as his previous outfit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278 Cover Personality Bickslow has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 13 He enjoys fighting and dislikes weak people, as shown when he said that he didn't consider weak people to be his nakama.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 8 He also appears to have a perverted side, as seen during his and Freed's "fight" against Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona, where Freed suggested the girls to wear something over their revealing bikinis before engaging in battle. Bickslow's immediate response to this was dismissive, claiming that they were better that way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 4 Like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow holds great respect for Laxus Dreyar. He was willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus' command, and he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov had excommunicated Laxus from the guild after the events of the Battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 During the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial, he apparently partnered himself with Freed due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Bickslow also seems to also have a lighthearted and carefree personality, when he and Happy were seen teasing Lucy about Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 7 Also, he can get angry in a sort of comedic way- when Loke called Bickslow weak, as opposed to his dolls, he threw a fit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 8 Bickslow refers the dolls he controls with his Magic as his "babies".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 3 They, in turn, tend to repeat the last words in most of his sentences in an echoing manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 4 He claims to like souls, which fits in with his two types of Magic; but expressed a dislike for a currently unknown Magic, called "White Magic".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 1 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Bickslow was first seen together with the Thunder God Tribe in the Ghoul Spirit Guild while he and Evergreen defeat the Dark Guild's members. After defeating all of them, the three talk about something that Laxus is planning and head home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov and the guild to "The Battle of Fairy Tail", a contest to find who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the game, he and his bodyguards leave the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 As the festival begins, Bickslow confronts Gray Fullbuster in a fashion house and the two prepare for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 11 As the two battle it out, Gray manages to freeze Bickslow's dolls causing Bickslow to get distracted, giving Gray an opening to attack. However, Bickslow transfers his doll's souls into some mannequins and controls them. He uses X Formation to use the mannequins as shields to give him time to run away and trap Gray inside one of Freed's Jutsu Shiki. Inside the runes, nobody can use Magic, giving Bickslow the advantage since his Magic is long range; and using his dolls from outside the runes, Bickslow defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 5-17 After defeating Gray, Bickslow continues to hunt down other Fairy Tail members. Among his victims are Nab and Laki Olietta, who ask him to stop saying, that they are nakama, but Bickslow just ignores them and defeats them swiftly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Bickslow later comes across Lucy and Happy and fights them. He gains the upper hand quickly and tries to finish off Lucy with Baryon Formation, but Loke arrives at the last second and saves her. He explains that the power of his love for Lucy allowed him to get through the gate by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 9-20 Loke tells Lucy to stay back, but she responds that she would fight alongside him. The two continue the fight with Lucy and Loke managing to stand up to Bickslow and his dolls, allowing Lucy to get close and attack Bickslow with her whip. However, she fails and Bickslow releases his secondary Magic, Figure Eyes. Happy tells the other two to close their eyes since they may be turned to dolls and controlled by Bickslow, giving Bickslow the opening he needs to attack them. Bickslow gains the upperhand once again, but with Loke's strategy, Lucy manages able to use her whip to bind Bickslow. Loke then uses Regulus Impact to finally defeat Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-19 After Laxus' excommunication, Bickslow, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, tries to convince Laxus not to leave. But Laxus denies their request and leaves, telling them to stay healthy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the Fantasia Parade, Bickslow and Happy teases Lucy, asking her if she and Loke are getting it on. Edolas arc Bickslow and the rest of the guild celebrate the arrival of Wendy Marvell and Carla at their welcoming party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Later, he was sucked through the Anima that appeared in the sky of Magnolia Town and turned into Lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the citizens of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone in the Lacrima back to Earth Land through the Reverse Anima Process. He, like the rest of the members of the guild and citizens of Magnolia, is unaware of the events in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Bickslow appears, along with Freed and Evergreen, at the Fairy Tail guild welcoming back Lisanna. Lisanna is surprised, saying that it was rare to see them around the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 Moments later, he and Nab instigate a guild brawl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 When Makarov announced Freed as a participant the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial, Freed chose Bickslow over Evergreen to be his partner for the exam.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 Bickslow and the participants head towards Tenrou Island, where the trial will take place, and he doesn't seem to mind the heat despite wearing heavy clothing. Shortly after, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial, to get to shore and pick one of the 8 paths there. As soon as the trial started, Freed uses his Jutsu Shiki to trap everyone on the boat, except him and Bickslow, for 5 minutes. Freed uses his Dark Écriture: Wings and Bickslow uses Flight Formation to fly towards the island. When Bickslow asks why Freed didn't simply trap them for good, Freed replied that if he did, it wouldn't be a fair trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 They arrive on the island first and have the luxury to choose any path they want. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bickslow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 Freed asks Cana and Lucy to cover themselves before starting the fight, but Bickslow says that they are better the way they are. Cana realizes Freed's weakness to women in bikinis and uses her Sexy Lady Card to attack him. With Freed fully distracted by the women holding him, Bickslow decides to take matters into his own hands. Lucy calls on Virgo who appears in a bikini, distracting Freed even more. Bickslow claims that stuff won't work on him and easily defeats Virgo by hitting her with his dolls. He then proceeds to attack Cana and Lucy. Not wanting to lose, Cana plays The Prayer's Fountain card. Beams of water form in many directions but fail to hit any of Bickslow's dolls. From the water Cana just formed, Lucy summons Aquarius. She attacks Freed and Bickslow with a huge wave, defeating them. Once Cana and Lucy leave, Bickslow gets up and asks if Freed is really okay with the result. Freed reveals he's okay with purposely not fighting back because he owed those two. Bickslow still says he was excited to take Laxus' spot, though Freed tells him it doesn't matter right now and that Laxus will return one day. Bickslow and Freed think to themselves about how lucky those two were that they ran into them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-16 After their defeat, they head back to the guild with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Along the way, Bickslow, Freed, and Gildarts see the alert signal and immediately head back to the island. He and Freed then arrive and take Levi, Lisanna, and Pantherlily's place in their battle against Rustyrose. Bickslow attacks with a Baryon Formation, but Rustyrose escapes and creates Belfast of the Hurricane. However, since it was an inanimate object, Bickslow manages to take control of its soul and tells it to crush and destroy itself. This allows him to create an opening for Freed to injure Rustyrose significantly. He and Freed then stand over Rustyrose and state that he is not getting off, since he hurt their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Rustyrose then uses the attack Ghosts of Brittia on Bickslow and Freed and the ghosts produced begin to wrap around Bickslow and Freed's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Bickslow is later seen collapsing when Azuma destroys the Great Tenrou Tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 17 After Azuma's defeat, he and Freed regain their power and attack Rustyrose together. Rustyrose summons his Tower of Dingir to capture them as well as Lisanna, Pantherlily and Levy. Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to take control of Elfman, who attacks Rustyrose and releases him and the others from Rustyrose's Magic. Then, with Freed and Lisanna, they defeat Rustyrose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 When Natsu and the others return to the camp, Freed and Bickslow are seen reviewing the situation while Pantherlily informs them about the Grimoire Heart Battle Ship's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 When Natsu is ready to go battle Hades, he calls on Lucy and Happy. Lucy feels she would be better with defense, but Bickslow and Freed reassure her they will handle the defenses. Before the attack team, leaves Bickslow says he will protect them no matter what.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 3-4 Bickslow and the rest of the injured Fairy Tail members later arrive at Grimoire Heart's ship. He celebrates their victory with the rest of Fairy Tail until he notices Laxus has returned and cries tears of joy. He then goes back to camp with the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 4-15 Later, Acnologia appears, flying over the island, until it comes down to land and wreaks havoc on the island. Like the rest, he is blown away by the Dragon, and when Makarov holds his ground against it, he and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe try to help him. However, by Makarov's command, he flees with everyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 2-17 However, he returns with everyone and attacks Acnologia, until it flies and gets ready to use its breath attack. In order to defend themselves, he joins hands with the rest of his guild, and Acnologia fires his attack, leaving no trace of Bickslow or anyone else left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 2-17 X791 arc Bickslow, along with the rest of the Team Tenrou, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, returns to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc After some time, Makarov gathers the guild to reveal Gildarts Clive as the fifth Fairy Tail master, but he doesn't show and leaves a note instead. In it, he resigns as master, but not before allowing Laxus Dreyar back into the guild. This gets the Thunder God Tribe very excited and happy. Gildarts also nominates Makarov to be the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 12-14 In order to prepare for the Grand Magic Games, Bickslow, along with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe, leaves to train with Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 6 During the 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games, he is teamed with Evergreen, Freed and Lisanna to keep an eye on Ivan Dreyar and the other four members of Team Raven Tail, and is shocked as he sees Ivan's illusion of Laxus losing to "Alexei" (who is actually Ivan in disguise). He, along with every other person in the areana, is confused after the illusion dissapates.chapter287, page 11 Bickslow parties with the Fairy Tail Mages after the third day's events and battles come to an end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 15-17 Bickslow and Freed arrive to Ryuzetsu Land, Fiore's most well known rage spot, for a little fun. They sneakingly watch as Evergreen and Elfman argue over silly things, leading them to think that they, Elfman and Evergreen, aren't so bad together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 A few moments later, after Gray, Lyon and Natsu destroy Ryuzetsu Land, half of Bickslow's body ends up covered by the rubble whilst the upper part is exposed to the clearing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 17-19 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification;Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Bickslow alongside with his fellow Fairy Tail comrades are seen cheering their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Bickslow, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Later during the fight between Natsu, Gajeel and the Twin Dragons Slayers. He sits with the other Fairy Tail members watching Natsu nervously, as he takes them on alone waiting to see who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 Following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue on the 5th Day, Bickslow is seen cheering him for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Not long after, the final day of the games gets under way. As Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, Bickslow stands in the crowd with Freed, Evergreen and the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team. The Thunder God Tribe specifically roots for Laxus, with Bickslow excitedly calling out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 When Erza meets Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva and prepares to fight them, Bickslow, along with his guild mates, quietly watches the match, as they are all unable to predict its outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 6 While Erza and Kagura battle one another, the latter draws her Archenemy, which results in a spill of blood, which Bickslow watches in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 However, Bickslow watches as Erza manages to pick herself up and make a comeback,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 1-6 only to be confronted by Minerva seconds after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 7-18 Bickslow's attention quickly flips to Laxus' battle. Shocked to hear Makarov state that the end results will not be in their favor, he opposes said thought and affirms that Laxus will arise victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 12 Later, Bickslow cheers for Laxus during a heart-pounding battle between Laxus and Jura, which ends with Laxus as the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 4-21 Bickslow, alongside his friends, celebrates Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 He then joins the Mages of Fiore as they are gathered in Crocus Central Square by the king himself. He is left open-mouthed at the exposure of the incoming Dragon attack, and the Eclipse Gate. The King then proceeds to explain his plan, and the second use of the Eclipse Gate — a cannon that will annihilate the incoming Dragons in one fell swoop. However, knowing the power they contain, he states that many Dragons will remain. He begs the Mages of Fiore for help as he lowers his head and begins to sob quietly. Much to the King's surprise, Bickslow and the other Mages accept his request with delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Once the Dragons begin attacking Crocus, causing heavy damage to the city, Bickslow fights with the Fairy Tail Mages against Atlas Flame but the group is quickly overpowered by the beast, with Bickslow on the ground after facing its assaults.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 6 Later, as Laxus moves to confront Atlas Flame, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen appear to help Laxus, stating that, in light of Romeo's fears, he should just leave worries of Laxus' well-being to the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 5 Bickslow goes on to attack Atlas Flame alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, but they realize Laxus' Magic is incompatible against the Dragon. After Evergreen asks about the existence of a Water Dragon Slayer to aid them, Bickslow acknowledges the Fire Dragon Slayer's presence falling from the sky. Upon landing on Atlas Flame, Natsu reveals his plan to eat Atlas Flame, greatly astonishing Bickslow and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 2-6 While hanging on tight to Atlas Flame, Natsu calls out to Bickslow and the rest of the Tribe to head for the castle to assist Wendy. After Evergreen notes Wendy's inexperience, Bickslow assumes Wendy has her hands completely full against her Dragon opponent. After Natsu assures the Tribe that he is able to handle Atlas by himself, Bickslow and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe bolt towards the castle to assist Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 8-9 Eventually arriving at at Mercurius, Laxus battles alongside Wendy while Bickslow and the Thunder God Tribe take on Motherglare's minions. As he attempts to fight them off, Bickslow comments on the resilience of their enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 2 However, the destruction of the Eclipse Gate thanks to Natsu's actions causes the Dragons and Future Rogue to be removed from the present. As they and the minions begin disappearing, Bickslow stands with Mirajane and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe and watches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 10 Bickslow, along with all the other Mages that participated in the Grand Magic Games, is invited to the palace for a party to celebrate their survival against the Dragons. He questions Natsu's whereabouts, along with the other Thunder God Tribe members, when he finds out that the Dragon Slayer is missing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 10 Some time later, Bickslow and the other Fairy Tail Mages return back to Magnolia and, to their surprise, a big event is thrown to celebrate their coming first in the Grand Magic Games. When Natsu lifts the trophy Fairy Tail received for its victory, Bickslow is among the members that celebrate with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus arc While working at 8-Island with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus, Yajima and Freed discuss the infiltration of the Council, to which Bickslow notes that all nine Council members have been murdered. As Yajima contemplates over the catastrophe, Bickslow humorously remarks that it was favorable of Yajima to have renounced his position from the Council, which irritates Yajima due to the distasteful nature of the remark. As Evergreen walks by and scolds her team for not taking their job seriously, Bickslow and Freed mention how Evergreen's uniform does not suit her. After Evergreen mentions how they selected a simple job, Yajima claims it is far from simple, but Bickslow acknowledges his prowess in arrangements. As Yajima questions Laxus' whereabouts, Bickslow questions whether he is lost or not. After a figure whom was presumed to be Laxus walks in, he creates a massive tornado, damaging the restaurant and sending Bickslow and co. afar. As the perpetrator lunges towards Yajima, Bickslow and Freed both shield the former Council member to no avail, as the attacker swiftly assaults the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 6-12 As the assailant suffocates Yajima and remarks of the Gates of Hell, Bickslow and Freed deduce the connection towards Tartarus and how they are also after former Council members, aside from current ones. Before Tempesta delivers the final blow, Bickslow desperately pleads for the attacker to stop, but the attack ceases thanks to Laxus' interception, which puts a smile on Bickslow's face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 16-18 Still smiling at Laxus' arrival, Bickslow watches as the man defeats Tempesta,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 2-9 though when the Nine Demon Gates member turns his body into Magical Barrier Particles (via explosion), Bickslow is affected by the Eternano-poisoning particles and collapses in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 12-15 Bickslow and the others are later taken back to the guild, where they are treated by Porlyusica; the woman informs the others that Bickslow's condition is critical and that he may not make a full recovery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 18-19 Laying next to Freed, Bicklow remains unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 13 Some time later, Cana is forced to turn Bickslow into a card so as to protect him from a Lacrima bomb placed in the guild. Saved, he and the rest of the injured Thunder God Tribe are taken to Cube and lay dormant on the battlefield as his guildmates fight against the forces of Tartarus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki): A type of Seith Magic that allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes. The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 12 defenseFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 10-11 and even transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 10 They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, particularly destructive if all dolls focuses their assaults on a single point. They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 11-14 in addition, Bickslow is able to deprive foes of objects through their use, as shown when one of his dolls stole Celestial Spirit keys from Lucy Heartfilia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 16 and can combine them in different "formations" to perform particular actions, such as more powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 7-8 The souls Bickslow uses aren't bound to the specific dolls he chooses to insert them into, meaning that he's capable of changing their containers at his whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate Bickslow's usual containers. So far, he has always been shown controlling five dolls at a time; his standard dolls are quite small in size, appear to be made of wood, and are reminiscent of tribal totems, each possessing a colored face and little wooden wings at their sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 12-15 Aside from such signature dolls of him, Bickslow was shown implanting his souls into and controlling full size mannequinsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 10 and toys from the Toy Store Tom in Magnolia Town, referring to the place as "a treasure trove of dolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 15-16 Bickslow's usual dolls are always shown floating beside him, and often go on to repeat the last words of the sentences he pronounces;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 2 such comedic trait isn't limited to their owner, however, as shown when the dolls could repeat what Lucy Heartfilia said before attacking her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 10 Human Possession also grants Bickslow the ability to see human souls, something which, according to his own words, allowed him to determine Loke wasn't a human long before Lucy discovered his identity as a Celestial Spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 2 *'Line Formation' (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. From such linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, is released towards the opponent. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. *'Victory Formation' (ビクトリフォーメーション Bikutori Fōmēshon): Either an actual attack or a strategy, it is completely unknown what Victory Formation consists of, as Gray Fullbuster froze Bickslow's dolls before he could use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 8-9 *'X Formation' (エックスーフォーメーション　''Ekkusu Fōmēshon''): Bickslow crosses his arms before himself in an "X''" shape, prompting four of his dolls to gather around him in a matching "''X"-shaped pattern to physically block an incoming attack targeting Bickslow from above. This technique was shown employed using four mannequins from the store Bickslow and Gray Fullbuster were fighting in, and such makeshift dolls could shield Bickslow from the great force of Gray's Ice-Make: Hammer; it's unknown if he can employ such formation even with his standard dolls, and if the obtained defense is the same. A variation of this move was performed when Gray assaulted Bickslow frontwards: Bickslow positioned four of the mannequins to block the attack with their mass, their legs jutting outwards in a formation which again resembled an "X''". *'Baryon Formation' (バリオンフォーメーション ''Barion Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful Magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion, and was shown performed with both some toysFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 17-18 and Bickslow's usual dolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 14 While in the manga the dolls appear to be still during the preparation for this attack, the anime portrayed them spinning vertically.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 44 A baryon is a composite particle. **'Zero Distance Baryon Formation': The dolls get very close to the target before blasting, increasing the power of the spell. *'Flight Formation': All five dolls join together in a row by combining their top and bottom parts together, in the very same way used for Line Formation, but instead place themselves horizontally, with Bickslow mounting on the thin "footbridge" which is generated from their union. Thanks to the dolls' flying properties, this formation allows Bickslow to remain suspended in midair and move around as he wishes, making for a useful mode of transportation. (Unnamed) *'Crush' (砕 Sai): Bickslow raises one of his arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing his Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by the opponent to burst into a powerful explosion generated inside its own body, which annihilates it. Such technique could destroy Belfast the Hurricane, a large monster generated by Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment Magic, in an instant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 15-16 Figure Eyes (造形眼 Figyua Aisu): As a member of Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow possess exclusive Eye Magic which he employs as a secondary ability. In his case, the Figure Eyes allow him to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 10 When he uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 12 Such control can seemingly be nullified at Bickslow's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 4 Activating this Eye Magic usually forces Bickslow's opponents to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with him; this very action, however, leaves them open to the attacks of his dolls. Bickslow made claim that his Human Possession and Figure Eyes, together, make for a combination unbeatable by anyone in the world;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 11-12 something which seemingly proved itself right until his fight with Lucy Heartfilia and Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 15-20 Enhanced Durability: Bickslow has shown to be pretty durable and resilient: he could take direct physical attacks from someone as strong as Gray Fullbuster,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 9 being even sent falling several meters down by one of them,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 16-17 without much trouble; he could also undergo a direct blow to the face from Lucy Heartfilia's whipFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 9 and take the full brunt of Loke's Regulus Impact'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 18-20 without visible injuries afterwards. He was directly attacked by Yomazu's 'Kan spell, which pierced his torso from side to side, and retaliated without any restrains or injuries.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 - Anime Only Master Acrobatic Skills: Bickslow has been shown able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning himself in places which enemies cannot reach while he uses his Human Possession Magic against them: during his fight with Gray Fullbuster in an alleyway, he could reach a point several meters above the street and remain still there in a split by standing with a foot on each wall without effort;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 8 later on, while chasing after some fellow Fairy Tail members, he was shown hanging upside down from a cord which was horizontally hanged over the streets, using his feet as "hooks" to remain suspended.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 8 During his fight with Lucy Heartfilia, he perched himself on top of a small steeple placed at the summit of the Toy Store Tom, standing there as his dolls attacked Lucy, and even managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 11-16 Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! In the first OVA, Bickslow along with the other men of the guild clean the pool. While cleaning the pool the men find a peeping hole which leads to a room underneath the pool. Bickslow and the others all take turns using the periscope attached to the ceiling. After the men see a naked Makarov in the pool they panic and destroy the room along with the pool. Bickslow and the others are thrown around landing in the debris of the pool.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA Welcome to Fairy Hills!! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Joining his fellow guild mates at the popular Ryuzetsu Land resort at the third night of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Bickslow spends his time with Freed, initially spying on Elfman and Evergreen from afar soon after arriving. Upon seeing Laxus with Mavis, Bickslow joins in their pre-swim stretching exercises. Over the course of the night, Bickslow spends his time with his friends until the actions of Lyon and Gray cause the resort to become frozen, resulting in Natsu destroying the ice himself. However, this has the added effect of destroying the resort as well, with Bickslow being knocked unconscious during the ruckus.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Bickslow appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Bickslow is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Bickslow possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Bickslow, together with Freed, appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can later be unlocked as a playable character. He uses the following spells: *'Human Possession:' Cost 20 VP, Bickslow is having that spell from the beginning. *'Line Formation:' Cost 40 VP, Bickslow is having that spell from the beginning. *'X Formation:' Cost 60 VP, Bickslow must buy that spell in the shop. *'Figure Eyes:' Cost 80 VP, Bickslow must buy that spell in the shop. *'Baryon Formation:' Cost 120 VP, Bickslow must buy that spell in the shop. Trivia * According to the author, Bickslow's name comes from words like "Big" and "Throw".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. *His dolls are named Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu. *Some dolls that he used when fighting Loke are based from the characters from Hiro Mashima's manga "Monster Soul". Quotes *(To Nab Lasaro and Laki Olietta) "I don't have weaklings for nakama. Ain't that right, babies?" *(To Rustyrose) "From the start, we never had plans of doing this fair and square. Now, we're going to take you down."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 12 *(To Wendy Marvell) ''"Sometimes, the courage to leave a comrade is necessary!" Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Antagonist Category:Thunder God Tribe